When Pigs Fly
by Destiny Alleria
Summary: When well known cliches meet reality...well, the reality of Harry Potter, of course. Cliches used: When Pigs Fly, Your Smile Made My Day. Maurader Magic, pre-Harry Potter days!
1. When Pigs Fly

**Title: **_**When Pigs Fly**_

**Author: **_**Destiny Alleria**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Do we really need this?**_

**Notes: **_**Just a little fluff. One shot in each chapter. The names of each chapter should give you a will be separate chapters on different clichés. Enjoy and review!**_

There she was: the perfect girl. Red, full lips, green eyes, burnt copper hair, a biting tongue and-

"Leave, you stupid git!" and a winning personality. I grinned at Miss Lily Ann Evans. Her lips were curled into a snarl, white teeth bared in a hissed word. She was amazing.

"You look especially beautiful today, Miss Evans. Did you do something with your hair?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes.

"No, Potter, now leave." She said, and despite her harsh tone, her eyes were twinkling. I may have annoyed and teased her for 6 years, but I could tell I was growing on her. That's me. The annoying git that everyone seems to like. Wait, what? I grinned at Miss Lily Ann Evans, while she struggled to keep her books from falling out of her arms. I should probably offer to help her, that's the manly thing to do. Or so my mom says. And what do moms know?

"Would you like any help, Miss Evans?" I asked gallantly, stretching out my arms to take off some of her load. Her nose wrinkled, and brow furrowed.

"I have it, Potter." She snapped, and I withdrew my hands. Told you moms didn't know anything.

"As you wish, Miss Evans." She sent a withering glare at me, and if I was a flower, I would have withered. But nope, I'm a weed. I keep popping back up where I'm not needed nor wanted. At least, that's what my dad said.

"Stop with the Miss, Potter. You're starting to freak me out." I once again blinked innocently.

"I'm sorry. Do you prefer Madam? Or maybe Mistress? Or maybe-"

"JUST- call me Evans. Or even Lilly. Just quit putting any title before my name. It's queer." I shrugged. I thought it was endearing.

"As you wish…_Lily._" She looked at me, half wondering if I was trying to patronize her. Which I was, but she didn't need to know that.

"Whatever, Potter. I have to go to class." She whirled around, and I took long strides to keep up with her. Her hair was swinging behind her, rhythmic and enchanting, but I strove to focus on her face, her perfect face. Her beautiful, wonderful, amazing face-

"POTTER!" I looked up, half wondering I was on the ground. And the other half of me was wondering why Lily was pinned underneath me.

"Potter! Get off!" she said, squirming, and I quickly jumped off of her, dusting off my pants and glancing at her sheepishly.

"What just happened?" I asked, and she sent another glare at me, didn't say anything, and walked away. I called after her.

"I guess right now isn't the best time to ask you to Hogsmeade?" her reply echoed back to me, full of promise- or a lack of it.

"I will date you, Potter, when pigs fly!"

This could be more fun than I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------Lilly------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in my dormitory, changing into my nightgown, replaying again and again my conversation with Potter. Or, as I called him in my head now, James. His blushing requested followed me the entire day, and I regretted my reply. But I had reputation to uphold. One of hating James. Which wasn't true. Would that make me a hypocrite?

"Lilly, you looked preoccupied." A tender voice said near my right, and I turned to look at Anna, one of my dearest friends.

"I am a bit." I said, picking up my brush.

"About James?" she asked. I put down my brush without actually touching my hair with it.

"What else?" I muttered sarcastically, shaking my head. Anna peered at me, obviously seeking further insight. I sighed.

"I don't know what to do! I just can't date him." I tried to explain to her.

"Why not?" she asked again, and I could feel my eyes grow.

"Why not? _Why not?!_ I'll tell you why not…" I couldn't think of anything. Anna sat there, smirking on her bed. I threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up." I groaned, turning over to bury my head in my pillow, then remembering I threw it at Anna. Great. She shrugged.

"Lilly, you need to do what you want to do. Not what everyone expects you to do. All the old sods here need some excitement in their life anyway." I turned to her.

"You're right. I do need to do this." I swung my feet over my bed, and my eyes passed the window. My double take would have been worth thousands if it was caught on video.

"What is _that?!_" I rushed to the window and a crowd of girls flew with me. Outside our narrow archway, several snowy white pigs were flying clumsily through the air. A smile grew on my face, and I rushed downstairs, obviously forgetting the fact I was in a skimpy nightgown. I landed softly in the common room, empty except for sixth and seventh years. A few of the 'tougher' males leered at me, and I blushed. I couldn't leave, I was searching for someone.

"Lilly?" A questioning voice asked, and I spun on more heel, right into the arms of a certain James Potter.

"Did you like it?" he asked mischievously , and I grinned.

"Yes, I loved it." His eyes warmed, and he drew me closer. I didn't complain.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me, now that pigs have flown?" he asked, and I laughed.

"Yes. I will." And with that, I kissed him. I only thought this would happen in dreams. But this is so much better.

**So. What do you think? I know, a bunch of fluff, but cute fluff. Right? **_**Right?**_** Please read and review, it would mean the world to me. And help me think of more clichés! **

**Love,**

**Alleria**


	2. Your Smile Made My Day

_**When clichés meet reality, chapter 2. This idea came from my (only) review. These are a series of one shots, having nothing to do with the previous chapter. Please give more cliché ideas.**_

_**Your smile made my day. **_

_**Please, read and review!**_

"Hey, James!" Sirius called across the common room, striding over to me in his trademark amble. I tiredly pushed my hair back from my forehead, only to have it slide through my fingers and back onto my brow. I straightened.

"What?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"I have a bet for you." He grinned, mimicking me and crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Sirius, I have a question. Haven't I always won all your bets?" he frowned, and then nodded. "Then why in the world would you want to give me another one, if you just know I will make it happen?" His frown disappeared, and an even brighter grin took its place.

"Because, I've finally found one that you can't do."

"Sure you have." I turned back to my books, trying not to look intrigued. Obviously, it didn't work, because Sirius plopped down on the floor next to me.

"Do you want to hear it?" he asked excitedly.

"Not especially."

"Yes you do."

"No, I do not."

"Yes you do."

I threw down my quill, and turned to him. "Fine. I'll take the bait. What is it?" he shook his head.

"You know the rules, Prongs. We have to agree on terms." He bit his lip in thought. His eyes widened happily, and he said "How about this. If you win the bet, which you won't, I will go one entire day wearing the bright pink robes that Molly has." I laughed, immediately seeing that happening.

"You have to wear the hat that comes with it, too." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that too. And if you lose the bet, which you will, you have to ask Professor McGonagall to the annual Christmas ball." He smirked at me. My eyes narrowed, and I shot out a hand.

"Deal." He shook my hand, looking immensely satisfied with himself. "Okay, so what's the bet?" I asked, leaning backward.

"you have to get Lilly Evans to smile at you. Not sarcastically, not meanly, but a genuine smile." I froze, looking straight at him. He snickered. "I told you."

I jumped up, straightening my shirt. "I will make her smile at me. And then you're going to have to where those ridiculous pink robes!" I strode to the door, Sirius hot on my heels.

"She's in the library." He said gleefully, knowing that I was about to make the biggest fool of myself. Which I was, but I didn't appreciate him making it so obvious.

"Lilly!" I cried upon entering the library. Several heads popped up, but none were the one I was looking for.

"No, you're not Lilly…" I peered through the rows and halls of books, searching for the flame of red hair. Aha!

"Lilly dearest!" I said, pulling out the chair beside her. She looked up at me, then shut her eyes quickly.

"Oh, God. "

Sirius snickered, and I elbowed him in the gut.

"So how's my wonderful Evans?" I asked, throwing my arms wide.

"Well, I was fine until you came." She snapped. Ouch.

"Um…your hair looks especially red today." She looked at me through the corner of her eye, a sarcastic smirk tilting a corner of her lip.

"And you're voice is especially high today." She said back, turning to me and crossing her arms. I cleared my throat, blushing, as Sirius laughed behind me.

"So, what are you reading?" I picked up the book, but her hands flashed out and suddenly, I was no longer holding the book. I blinked.

"Nothing." She turned back to face the book, and a mischievous smile grew on my face.

"Oh, look, Evans, Amos Diggory!" her head whipped around, hands loosening around the book. I grabbed it quickly, shooting out of my seat and into the open spaces the library had to offer.

"Potter, you liar! Hey, my book! Potter!" Lilly flew after me, and Sirius after her. "Give it back!" I held it up, above her reach.

"Oh, what is this?" I said, as Lilly strained and leapt. "How to impress a wizard in 10 days…" I said, then the title of the book hit me. "Wait, what?" Lilly's eyes narrowed, and she stopped jumping, crossing her arms. "Are you trying to impress me?" I grinned cheekily.

"No." her eyes searched around us frantically, looking at anything but me.

"Aww, lil' Lillykins has a crush!" Sirius cooed, shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter.

"Shut up!" we both said at once.

"But it's so adorable!" he reached out and grabbed my cheeks, pinching and pulling like great aunts on Christmas. My hex hit him squarely in the middle of the forehead.

"Ow!" he cried, stunned, stumbling backward. Long, thick platinum blonde hair began to sprout out of his scalp, growing several inches every second. "James! Make it stop!" he said, frantically trying to hide his suddenly no longer manly mane.

"Okay, okay. " I gave in. he grinned at me.

"Oi! Everyone! Look at Sirius!" I cried, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"You arse!" Sirius lunged at me. A giggle stopped us both in our tracks. I turned to trace the giggle. What I saw made my day. Lilly Anne Evans, notorious James Potter hater, was laughing. At me. Well, not at me, at me, but laughing at what I did.

"That was pretty funny, Potter." She giggled, sending a brilliant smile my way. I grinned at her.

"Just wait until tomorrow. It'll be even funnier."

_**Second one shot. If you are going to add it to a story alert, review also. Please. I need new cliché ideas also. Thank you for reading! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Destiny**_


End file.
